Your Love Is My Drug
by Pepper Walker
Summary: Clare Edwards was willing to start over in America. Things were going to be different this time. Or at least, that's what she thought, until a certain football player came along. She just couldn't resist those bad boys.
1. Coming To America

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except the plot.**

A/N: This was inspired by a dream I had. I'll continue the story if I get feedback.

* * *

_Your Love is My Drug_

_Chapter 1_

_"Coming to America"_

Clare Edwards was in a good mood as she entered the kitchen for breakfast. Her assignments for the week were finished, she'd had a good night's rest, and was running early. But her stomach dropped as she saw both her parents at the breakfast table, huddled together. They had been talking, and had quieted when she entered the room.

"What's going on?" Clare asked, looking from her mother to her father. "Are you guys fighting?"

"No, sweetheart," her mother answered with a smile. She shared a look with her father. "But we do have something to tell you."

Clare sat down without needing to be asked. She looked slowly from one parent to the other before her father cleared his throat. "We're moving."

* * *

"What?" Ali Bhandari cried. Many students surrounding them jumped and moved away from the pair. Clare nodded grimly.

"We leave Friday afternoon," she said, messing with her hair nervously.

"This isn't fair! You're my best friend. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Thanks for being so unselfish, Ali," Clare grumbled, glancing across the way at Eli Goldsworthy. He smiled, raising his eyebrows and giving a small wave in her direction. She had just gotten to the point where she was willing to acknowledge her feelings for him, and now she'd never know what could have happened.

Ali followed her gaze. "I'm so sorry, Clare. Well, look on the bright side: it would have been much harder to leave if there was more going on with you two."

"I guess you're right. Still, it sucks."

"I'm sure there'll be a lot of hot guys at the school you'll be transferring to. We'll have a little party. Just us, or more of the Nerd Herd if you want. The perfect send off. Where are you guys going to, anyway? New York? California? Florida?"

"Ohio," Clare answered s the bell rang. "Lima, Ohio."


	2. I've Just Seen A Face

**Reminder: Nothing is mine. Just a fan. Speaking of which, I received a review, so let's move on to...

* * *

**

_Chapter 2_

_"I've Just Seen A Face"_

Clare's grip on her backpack strap tightened. She grasped at anything that seemed familiar at this strange school but came up empty handed. People were running about, confusing her sense of direction. They were looking at her; recognizing her as different. A tall gangly woman in a track suit snarled at her as she pushed past Clare. A dark haired girl took a grape slushy to the face seconds before a red haired woman ran by, hands up as if this place was utterly filthy. She gave the grape covered girl a wide berth. The hallways emptied seconds before the bell rang, leaving Clare in an empty hallway. This place was unbelievable.

She grumbled to herself. It leaves a bad impression to be late on the first day. She shook her head. At least now she could look at the map and find her class without running into anyone. She reached up to adjust her glasses and laughed when she remembered that she didn't have them anymore.

A door opened and a girl emerged. Clare recognized her as the girl hit with the slushy. She was staring at her.

"Hi," Clare said nervously.

The girl smiled and stuck out her hand. "Hello, I'm Rachael Berry. I don't recognize you. Are you new to McKinley?"

Clare shook Rachael's hand. "Yeah, my name is Clare Edwards. Do you know where the Spanish class is?"

Rachael smiled as if that was the simplest question she'd ever heard. "Of course! I'll take you right there. My teachers are used to me being late anyway."

As they walked, Rachael talked. Told her about the school and all its inner workings. The woman in the track suit was Sue Sylvester, coach of the Cheerios. Clare likened them to the power squad. The red headed woman was Miss Pillsbury, the guidance counselor with the germ phobia. The Spanish teacher was Mr. Shuester, who also directed the school's glee club, of which Rachael admitted to being the star and driving force. Her boyfriend, Finn Hudson, was quarterback for the football team, and also a star in the glee club. The more she talked, the more Clare felt as though she was stuck in a conversation with a more peppy Holly J Sinclair.

Rachael stopped just outside of a door. "Here we are."

"Thanks for everything," Clare said, smiling.

"No problem. You know, you could always join the glee club. You can never have too many singers. That is, if you can sing of course."

Clare was caught off guard. "Oh, well, I sang in the choir at my church back in Canada."

"Excellent," Rachael beamed. "I'll see you after school in the choir room. I'll let Mr. Shue and the others know you're interested in trying out."

With that, Rachael was off in the opposite direction. Clare stared after her, baffled at easily she'd been trapped. But she didn't care enough to decide against going. After all, it definitely would be a distraction. She squared her shoulders, reaching inside for confidence. She was going to start the year off right. She took a deep breath, and pushed open the door.

The room fell silent. The man at the front desk looked at the papers in her hand. He stood and walked towards her. "Class, we have a new student joining us. Please introduce yourself."

Clare turned and faced the class. "I'm Clare Edwards. I transferred from Degrassi Community School in Toronto, Ontario."

There was a long silence, then a blonde cheerleader raised her hand. "What state is Ontario?"

"It's a province in Canada, Britney," Mr. Shuester corrected.

"Eh?" A boy in the back exclaimed, and there was a ripple of laughter.

"That's enough, guys," Mr. Shuester said. "You can take your seat now, Clare."

The rest of day went the same: introducing herself and someone making a joke about Canada. By the end of the day, she was almost ready to call it quits and go home. But Rachael seemed so nice, and she really wanted, no needed, a friend.

She walked into the choir room, and Rachael went to meet her. She grabbed her by the arm and walked her to the piano. "Guys, this is Clare. I asked her to try out for glee club."

"The floor is yours, Clare," Mr. Shuester said, and took a seat.

Clare found herself standing in front of a piano, staring at thirteen people who she had just met that day. She mentally reminded herself that their opinion of her, in the end, did not matter.

"What do you want me to try out with?" she asked.

"Just reach in and sing from the heart," Mr. Shuester said. "Whatever you're feeling, find a song that fits. Take your time, Clare."

Clare let her mind wander back to Degrassi. She thought about Alli and how much she missed her. She thought about Eli and how they never had a chance. She thought about KC and again mourned their relationship. She thought about Jenna, and rage filled her to the brim. She shuddered it away. Nothing good ever came from anger.

Her gaze slid from one audience member to the other. Some faces were kind and attentive. Others looked utterly uncaring. But there was one in the back she couldn't decipher.

He was reclining back with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a tight gray shirt and sporting a mowhawk. A red letterman's jacket hung on the back of his chair. His body language said he didn't care, but his eyes bore into her as though she was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

Clare felt a blush rising, and fought back in the only way she could in this situation. She sang.

When she finished, the room was silent. She closed her eyes, figuring she had blown the audition, but the room erupted in applause. She opened her eyes and smiled at the group.

Mr. Schuester stood up. "Welcome to New Directions, Clare. Now, let's get to work."


	3. Say Anything

**Note: I still own nothing.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. I had major writer's block for this chapter, so I pounded through it. I hope I didn't let you guys down.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3_

_Say Anything_

Clare decided to slip into the choir room at lunch the next day. She'd been avoiding Rachael since last night, who was bent on setting her up with someone. As she opened the door, she heard the plucking of guitar strings. She rounded the piano, seeing the boy with the mohawk sitting and playing an acoustic guitar. He stopped playing when he saw her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Clare said. "I'll be going."

"I don't mind audiences," he said. "You're the new glee clubber, right? Clare?"

"Yeah." She smiled and looked at the floor.

"I'm Puck."

"Oh I love Shakespeare!" Clare immediately regretted that statement, since Puck clearly had no idea what she was talking about.

"Anyway," he said. "If you want to stay, it's alright with me."

She sat beside him, watching him sing and play.

"Do you know 'Earth Angel'?" Clare asked him after a while.

He smirked, and started playing the song. Clare fought the urge to squirm under his gaze. The eye contact was intense, but she loved it. She'd never had a boy sing to her, and she pretended that she was special.

"That's one of my favorites," he said, setting the guitar down. "I'm a fan of the old stuff."

"Me too," she said, smiling. "Music was so simple, and yet, so complex. It told stories, with subtle nuances that are timeless."

He nodded, but again, he didn't seem to understand. The air felt thick to Clare. He was so close; closer than she felt comfortable. Too close.

"I have to go," she said quickly, standing and and moving towards the door.

"What?" he looked confused again.

"I have to go," she repeated. She started backing up towards the door. "I have loads of work. I'll see you at practice, okay?"

"Okay." The door swung behind her.

* * *

Clare forced herself not to look at Puck while the group waited for their young director. He finally appeared, looking pleased with himself.

"I have your week's assignment," he announced. "You each need to pick an 80's love song, be it power ballad or otherwise."

The room filled with groans.

"It's as fun as you make it, guys," he said with a laugh. "It will be fine."

Practice was over, and she was in the back of the room, grabbing her bag. Kurt and Mercedes were putting their books in their lockers then coming back for her. They were planning on going shopping at the mall together.

"Hey, Canada." Clare turned and saw Puck behind her. He walked up to her, then ran the back of his hand down her arm. He leaned in close. "How about we pick up where we left off at lunch? Warm that frozen body up?"

Clare was shocked. What was he expecting her to do? He was cute, but this was disrespectful, and she cared more about herself than to let him think she was someone she wasn't.

"I don't know what kind of girl you think I am," she said, trying hard to keep her anger in check. "But I assure you, Puck, I am not her. I just met you!"

The door opened and Kurt's voice came out confused. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing." Clare spat, and pushed past Puck. That was the second time she ran out on him in one day, and even she was starting to hate it.

* * *

It was that evening, Skyping with Ali that her mom knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said. The door opened and Mrs. Edwards walked in, looking confused but pleased.

"Clare," she said. "There's a Noah Puckerman outside that would like to talk to you."

"Noah?" Clare questioned, but realized who it was. "Puck. Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok," Mrs. Edwards said, turning to leave. "He's a cute one."

"Mom!" But the door shut quickly.

"I should have known better than to worry about you," Ali's voice laughed from the computer's speakers. "In America two days and you already have some hottie coming over. Well I'm logging out. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can hear about what happened."

The silence reasurred her that Alli was gone. Clare sighed and checked herself in the mirror. No reason not to look pretty if she had to tell him off a second time.

He was standing on the front porch, hands in his pockets.

"I just came by to apologize," he said. "And I don't do it often, so the apology might not be all that great. Sorry that I went to far. I'm used to girls that just want to make out. It was wrong that I thought you would too."

"I accept your apology," Clare said. "Even if it sounds lame. Honestly, did your mom write that for you?"

"Actually..." He took out a crumpled post it note and held it out to her. Feminine, spidery cursive spelled out the apology. She laughed involuntarily.

"I, uh, had something else to say. I read Midsummer Night's Dream today. It's pretty cool I guess, for a play."

Clare smiled and looked at the floor.

"Do you want to meet up at lunch tomorrow?" he asked. "Maybe brainstorm some 80s songs?"

"Sure," Clare said. "I have no idea what I'm going to sing."

"Cool. Well... I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Right, see you."

He smiled and turned to leave, while Clare went inside to tell Ali all about it.


	4. Your Song

**Disclaimer: Content = Not mine.**

**It means alot to me that I have such a great audience. I'll admit this chapter is a tad fluffy, but I liked writing it. I am taking suggestions if there's anything you guys might want to see. Now, without further ado...**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3_

_Your Song_

"I Want To Know What Love Is?"

"No."

"Is This Love?"

"Lame."

"Every Rose Has It's Thorn?"

"Bad."

"Can we take a break?" She asked, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

"Yeah," he answered, sitting down and opening a paper sack. He took out two halves of a turkey sandwich. "Want some?"

Clare checked her own bag. She'd forgotten to pack her lunch, and apparently, so had her mother. "Sure."

She sat down beside him as he handed her half of the sandwich. They sat for a few moments silently eating before Puck spoke. "I don't know why you think I need to hurry up and pick a song. Who else has their song picked already?"

"I do," Clare quipped, getting defensive. "And you know Rachael, Kurt and probably Mercedes do too."

"You do? What are you singing?"

"Shake Your Love."

Puck rolled his eyes exaggeratively. Clare laughed and gave him a shove. He blocked her arm and pushed back. She smacked him. He grabbed her arms and ruffled her hair. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but couldn't succeed. He now held both her wrists in one hand, and was tickling her with the other.

"No fair!" Clare squealed between giggles. "I can't breathe!"

He stopped tickling, but still held her wrists. And there he was again. Much too close. She had no idea how long they stayed that way, but the bell rang.

"We have to get going," Clare said softly. "We have classes."

"Right," Puck said, seeming to come out of a trance. He let go of her wrists and they sprang for their bags. "Want to go for pizza?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. We'll just cut out."

"We really need to get to class, Puck. I'll see you at practice."

He laughed. "You're always this difficult?"

She shrugged, smiled and motioned for him to follow. He smiled back and reluctantly followed.

* * *

It was Friday at Glee practice. Clare had met Puck again for lunch and had been just as successful in helping him find a song as she had previously. He seemed more interested in goofing off and talking about football. She had no idea what he was going to pull out of the air, but she knew for certain it would be without any help from her.

"Who wants to go first?" Mr. Shuester asked, and hands shot up.

Rachael went first, of course, singing "Take My Breath Away." Finn followed with "Open Arms."

Next Mercedes with "Saving All My Love For You", then Kurt with "Keep On Lovin' You." Tina sang backup for Artie in "She's Got The Look" then sang "I Get Weak." Clare finished the set, and Mr. Shuester announced a break.

"Good job," Rachael said, patting Clare on the back.

"Same to you," she said, taking a swig from her water bottle. She glanced over at Puck, whose head was down.

_Oh Puck, _she thought. _Why do you work so hard at slacking?_

Quinn started the second hand of performances with "Eternal Flame." Santana rocked out with "How Much Love" and Brittany bounced through "Our Lips Are Sealed." Mike sang backup for Mike in "You're The Inspiration", then sang "(I Just Died) In Your Arms Tonight."

"Well Puck," Mr. Shuester said once Mike sat down. "That leaves you."

Clare sighed and waited to hear him give an excuse for not performing. Instead, he walked dutifully down to the floor.

"I thought you didn't have one," Clare hissed when he stood in front of her.

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I've had one all week. I just wanted to spend time with you."

Rachael, who was sitting next to her, gasped as Clare blushed. He stood up and trapped on his guitar.

"This is a dedication to someone very special," he said. Rachael elbowed Clare. "I'll be singing 'When I See You Smile'.

He sang, never once breaking eye contact with Clare. The song moved something deep in her, and she fought the sudden urge to cry. His performance was met with a shocked silence, but applause eventually followed.

"That was intense," Brittany said softly. Mr. Shuester nodded.

"I think we'll end it here, guys," he said. "See you guys Monday."

The room emptied quickly, as if no one wanted to stay too long. Clare felt the intense need to flee. Run away from Puck and his beautiful voice. The song that he sang just for her.

"Clare, wait," Puck touched her shoulder. "I really need to talk to you."

She turned quickly, squeezing her backpack strap. She tried very hard not to sound scared. "Yeah?"

He let out a slow breath. "I haven't been getting much sleep."

Clare shook her head. The statement had caught her off guard. "What?"

"I'm not used to trying this hard. I do whatever I want, and the girl still wants me because of who I am. But you're different. You're smart and have your priorities straight. You're a good person, and you treat me no different than Kurt, or Artie, or Finn even. And what keeps me up at night is that you want me to be those things too. You make me want to be the guy who walks beside you in the hallways and knows what you're talking about when you talk about books. I know it's only been a week, sometimes we can't help how we feel."

"What are you saying Puck?" It was a stupid question, but that didn't stop it from falling out of her mouth.

"I want to go out with you, Clare." He held out his hand to her. "What do you say; want to give us a shot?"

She looked at his outstretched hand. Panic filled her throat and the urge to flee was back. She wanted to run away, but she held her ground. She knew what was wrong. She was trying to escape the fear that Puck was going to be KC all over again. Truth was, she really liked Puck. She'd never met a guy like him before; so bold, so handsome, funny, talented, and he liked _her_ of all people. She was happy at their lunch meetings. Why deny that happiness a chance to be all day?

"Okay," she said, taking his hand. "This might have started fast but can we go slow now?"

"Of course." He smiled widely.

"Good. Let's start with you walking me home."


	5. Pictures Of You

**I apologize for the long delay before this chapter. I literally wrote this next chapter on four different computers, each perishing horribly before I could upload it or remember to back it up in any way.**

* * *

Alli Bhandari seethed with the type of jealousy you can only have for your best friend; where you desperately wish you had what they had, but didn't hate them for having it to begin with. Clare had only been in the States a week before landing a footballing bad boy boyfriend. Reading her emails were like reading a new chapter in a romance novel every time.

Clare had told her about a disastorous first date. Clare had worn a red polka dot dress and ballerina flats. He had worn nice jeans and a grey button down shirt. The restaraunt didn't have a table for them, even though Puck's reservation had been documented. That had left them sitting outside in the chilly October air while the staff tried to politely usher loitering patrons out. He had wrapped her in his letterman's jacket and talked about music and tv shows; the only things they had in common. The restaurant apologized again and paid for their appetizers when they finally were given a table. One of the tires on Puck's truck blew out, and he quickly switched it out, grumbling. He drove her home, and, according to Clare, gave her such an amazing kiss that when she tried to get out of the truck, twisted her ankle and fell. Puck leapt out and picked her up, carrying her to the door. Clare's mother let them in, fretting over her daughter as Puck placed her on the couch, joking that their relationship could only improve from there.

Emails also included details about the glee club that they were both a part of. First, they had to win sectionals to earn the right to perform at the regional competition. Should they win that, they go to nationals, which would be held in New York City. Both girls hoped desperately that they would get that far, since Alli's parents agreed to drive her down to the city in that instance so they could see eachother. By Christmas, they had sectionals under their belts.

Clare had sent a photo of what she had gotten Puck for Christmas. She had managed to get tickets to a concert performed by one of Puck's favorite musicians. After school there was an email waiting in her inbox from Clare. It was a photo of a silver heart necklace that Puck had gotten her and excited rambling about how she couldn't believe he'd gotten her something so wonderful. Ali was happy for her friend, who deserved happiness after the way KC had treated her near the end.

She was checking her email in Media Imersion when KC wandered over to her, sitting beside her.

"Hey Alli," he said smiling. "What are you up to?"

"What's it look like KC?" She snapped, not even looking at him.

"What did I do to? Only my relationship with Clare ended. I thought we were still friends."

"Whatever. How is your little homewrecker?"

KC glared but otherwise ignored the comment. "I like being with her, but she's starting to get annoying. She's obsessed with weight and always whining, but she doesn't try to eat right or exercise. What does she expect me to do about it?"

"Tragic," Alli said sarcastically, not even sparing him a glance. She made an excited sound when she saw an email from Clare in her inbox. KC glanced at the screen.

"How is Clare, anyway?"

"Happy. She's in a glee club, is doing well in class naturally, has a bunch of friends, and a boyfriend with a rockin' bod."

"Yeah, sure."

Alli ignored him and opened the email. Clare talked about how her parents's marraige had improved after a few Christian marraige seminars and how the glee club was gearing up for regionals. There was a part in one of the songs where only the girls were singing and dancing up front and she was very nervous she'd mess up. She was getting an uncomfortable vibe from a girl named Quinn, but why she had no idea. She was going out with Puck every week and this last date she had dragged him to the local playhouse for a musical with Rachael and Finn for ideas as to what to perform at competition. She also included a couple photos. The first was of the glee club, making silly faces. The second was of her and Puck. Clare admitted that she hadn't known the picture was taken until one of the glee kids had given it to her. He was hugging her from behind with his head on her shoulder. Her head was tilted away, eyes closed with a blissful smile. It was so sweet Alli thought it looked like a promotional picture from a romantic movie.

KC made a sound beside her, and Alli was secretly pleased that he was unhappy.

"Does that prove it, KC?" she asked with a sugary sweet smile.

"People always look happy in pictures," KC said defensively, as though he were trying to convince himself that that was the truth. Alli made a mental note to tell Clare about the encounter when she got home and away from Clare's nosy ex boyfriend.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short guys. It's hard to get started again once you lose steam but I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer. You're all awesome! Love, Me :)**


	6. Jolene

**Sorry for the hold up, guys. I have tons of stuff going on.**

* * *

"You're regional champs: the New Directions!"

The room immediately was consumed in applause, yet the group on stage where frozen for a beat in total disbelief. The news sank in for all of them at once, and they too erupted into unbridled celebration. Clare was tucked between Mercedes and Rachael, ready to cry over how happy she was. Mercedes went to hug Kurt and Finn was at Rachael's side in an instant, sweeping her away. That left Clare standing with Tina and Quinn, who she wasn't as close with.

Puck appeared in front of her, gently guiding the other choir members out of his way.

"You were fantastic!" He said, triumphantly. "I was so proud."

"Oh stop," Clare said with a giggle. "Next to the other girls I looked like an uncoordinated potato."

"I happen to love French Fries," he teased. His smile became more sincere. "And you."

Clare's smile wavered in confusion and she narrowed her eyes. Surely, she'd misheard him in the din of the noisy auditorium.

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"I love you, Clara bell," he said gently, looking like he was about to die at any moment.

"I love you too, Noah," the words leapt out before she could even think. It wasn't until he smiled and kissed her, that she realized it wasn't a knee jerk response to his sudden declaration. She'd been drawn to him from the moment they'd met in the choir room. He made her feel comfortable in her own skin. It was a comfy love, like a cozy blanket; not the burning fire she was used to thinking love was.

She was washing her hands in the ladies room at school when she heard Quinn's voice from the doorway.

"I know you're foreign," she hissed. "But you know that Clara bell was a cartoon cow, right?"

Clare turned to look at the blonde. "You know Quinn," she said with a sweet smile. "I don't understand your problem with me. Would you like to share with the class?"

"Maybe I'm just looking out for you," Quinn snapped. "Did that ever occur to you?"

"By being a jerk?" Clare almost yelled. "How is acting like you ate a handful of Sour Patch kids every time you see me looking out for me, huh?"

"I used to be you." Quinn's voice was low and almost threatening. "Cross-wearing, abstinence practicing, church going good girl. You wanna know what happened to me? I got involved with Puck. Now I'm single, and have a baby out there in the world somewhere. I got used up. I'm not shiny and new anymore, so now I've been replaced."

She moved towards Clare, looking into her eyes from centimeters away. "Get a good look at what will be you in the future."

She was like that for about half a minute before she turned on her heels, leaving Clare with an achy doubt.


End file.
